Crane machine, mission and cookies
by scoupstu
Summary: Bagaimana dengan keinginan Seungcheol untuk memakan cookies dan misi dari para staff yang melibatkan Jihoon? (Jicheol! S. Coups x Woozi)
1. How about kiss and cookies?

Semua member Seventeen sedang tertuju ke suatu titik, mereka melihat adanya _crane machine_ dan mendekati mesin itu, begitu juga beberapa kamera yang sudah dipasang oleh para _staff_.

"Kita boleh memainkannya bukan?" Tanya Seungkwan dan mereka bertanya satu sama lain. Seisi ruangan yang disediakan para _staff_ pun terjadi keributan karena keberadaan _crane machine_ itu, terlebih mereka melihat banyak sekali barang yang mereka senangi. _Chocolate cookies,_ boneka maupun beberapa botol kecil _cola._

Seungcheol mencobanya, mengambil gilirannya setelah beberapa _member_ mencobanya, dimana Jihoon mendapatkan boneka, begitu juga dengan Seokmin.

Dengan fokus, Seungcheol menggerakan mesin capit itu, mengambil boneka yang dia sukai dan dengan sekali mencoba "Jackpot! Hanya dengan sekali tangkap!"

"Hei hyung, kita mendapatkan misi dari _staff_ " Balas Minghao dan Seungcheol membacanya. Beberapa detik kemudian dia tertawa kecil "Mencium Woozi di pipinya"

Jihoon segera menatap hyungnya itu, mencoba untuk mencerna misi yang diberikan oleh _staff_ dan melibatkan dirinya "Bisakah kau mengembalikannya dan tidak melakukannya?"

Seungcheol tersenyum tipis "Aku tidak dapat melakukannya. Ini adalah misi"

Jisoo menatap Jihoon dan kemudian mendorongnya mendekati _crane machine_ dan _leader_ mereka.

"Kita adalah laki-laki dan bagaimana bisa kita melakukan ini?" Pekik Jihoon kesal sementara Seungcheol hanya tersenyum dan menarik pria manis itu.

Menangkup wajah mungil pria itu dan Jihoon hanya bisa menutup kedua wajahnya sambil meruntuki nasibnya dalam batin seolah-olah dia ingin mati

Sebuah kecupan singkat di pipi kiri Jihoon.

"Aku sangat malu" Ucap Jihoon dan Wonwoo sudah sejak awal menjerit, kemudian dibalas oleh _member_ lainnya "Ini mungkin menjadi ciuman pertama Woozi"

Jihoon segera berjalan menjauhi kerumunan itu untuk sementara, mencoba memikirkan hal apa yang membuatnya dapat mengalami hal itu. Namun, tidak lama kemudian dia mendekati kembali mesin pencapit itu, melihat beberapa member yang kesulitan mencapit bungkusan _cookies_ yang mereka inginkan.

Dia bahkan masih mengingat dengan jelas bagaimana cara Seungcheol menciumnya, mulai dari hukuman yang diterima Seungcheol hingga melibatkan Jihoon dan penutupan acara _seventeen TV_ mereka beberapa tahun lalu, dimana Seungcheol mengecup tepat di pipi kirinya juga atau _paper kiss_ yang sering mereka mainkan juga dulu. Kejadian hari ini membuat Jihoon kembali mengingat bagaimana masa lalunya yang terkesan suram? Atau harus senang karena dicium oleh Choi Seungcheol, _idol_ yang sedang digilai para _fangirl_ diluar sana, dia tidak memikirkan hal itu sama sekali.

Namun sedetik kemudian dia melangkah kembali ke kerumunan itu, melihat Soonyoung kemudian Seungcheol yang sedang fokus untuk mengambil _cookies_ yang mereka incar sejak awal.

Mesin pencapit itu tidak mengambilkan _cookies_ yang sudah di incar Seungcheol sejak awal "Nanti aku akan membelinya saja"

"Aku akan membelikannya untukmu" Balas Jihoon dan tidak lama kemudian mereka semua kembali menuju dorm.

"Ah ya, aku akan kembali ke kantor untuk mengerjakan lagu kita" Ucap Jihoon ketika semuanya sudah memasukin van.

"Lagu apa?" Tanya Seungkwan dengan nada penasaran.

"Untuk _performance_ kita nanti di _dream concert,_ aku tidak akan pulang terlalu malam" Ucapnya dan manajer hyung mereka hanya mengangguk.

"Woozi benar, dia tidak akan lama" Jawab manajer hyung mereka dan _member_ lain mengangguk mendengarnya.

Tidak lama kemudian Jihoon turun dari van, melihat gedung _Pledis Entertaiment_ yang masih menyala lampunya meskipun sedikit.

"Hyung, antar mereka pulang terlebih dahulu, aku akan pulang dengan bus atau _taxi_ nanti" Pamit Jihoon.

"Selamat berkerja Jihoon" Ucap Jeonghan dan Jihoon mengangguk, melambaikan tangan ke arah van mereka dan segera masuk ke gedung itu.

* * *

Jihoon mengerjakan lagu mereka, sudah hampir dua jam Jihoon disana dan sepertinya sifat _workaholic_ -nya tidak bisa di ubah. Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul jam sebelas malam dan mata Jihoon terus saja memandangi layar monitor berukuran besar didepannya.

Seseorang membuka pintu studionya tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata apapun "Hei, kau bilang hanya sebentar, ini sudah dua jam kau disini"

"Sabar, sebentar lagi" Balas Jihoon ketika melihat hyung sekaligus _leader_ -nya yang datang, memasuki ruangan dan mendudukkan posisinya di sebelah Jihoon.

"Matikan komputermu" Jawab Seungcheol datar dan Jihoon menghela napas, memilih untuk mematikan komputernya daripada hyungnya itu rebut.

Seungcheol sendiri mematikan lampu ruangan itu dan keluar dari ruangan itu bersama dengan Jihoon. Mereka berjalan berdampingan, kemudian Jihoon melihat bungkusan plastik yang digenggam Seungcheol.

"Apa ini?" Tanya Jihoon heran, tidak biasanya Seungcheol membeli sesuatu di malam hari.

" _Cookies_ "

"Kau membelinya duluan?"

"Tentu"

"Memangnya kenapa?" Tanya Jihoon dan Seungcheol menatap pria mungil itu.

"Aku ingin memakannya, tapi kudengar kau akan membelikannya untukku namun, lain kali saja"

Seungcheol melanjutkan "Lagi pula aku yang menginginkannya, tidak mungkin kau yang membelikannya chagi"

Jihoon menatapnya, tidak lupa bahwa Seungcheol sejak dulu sangat memanjakannya, sebagai kekasihnya meskipun Jihoon kadang terlalu dingin kepada Seungcheol. Dan dia tersenyum kecil menatap kekasihnya itu, mengenggam tangan kekasihnya yang lebih besar darinya.

"Aku tidak meminta apapun itu asalkan suatu hal"

"Apa?" Tanya Jihoon penasaran.

"Ppo" Jawabnya dan Jihoon menatapnya datar, melepas gengaman tangan mereka berdua, lebih memilih berjalan lebih cepat dan meninggalkan kekasih narsisnya itu di belakang.

Seungcheol tersenyum melihatnya, membiarkan pria mungil itu berjalan di depannya bahkan hingga mereka menaiki bus.

"Hei"

"Hm?" Balas Jihoon ketus.

"Kau jangan tidur dulu kalau sudah sampai di dorm, temani aku menonton film sebentar"

"Film apa memangnya?"

"Ju-On" Jawab Seungcheol singkat dan Jihoon menatapnya sebal "Kau akan membully-ku lagi setelah menonton film itu"

"Tidak chagi, ayo habiskan waktu dengan ku sebentar saja" Pinta Seungcheol dan Jihoon menganggukan kepalanya singkat, tidak ingin Seungcheol berbicara terlalu panjang lebar. Pria tampan itu tersenyum dan mengusap kepala kekasihnya penuh perhatian.

* * *

"Gantilah pakaianmu, aku akan menunggumu di ruang tamu" Ucap Seungcheol dan Jihoon segera melesat ke kamar mereka. Dia masuk dengan perlahan, melihat Mingyu dan Jeonghan yang sudah tertidur sejak awal. Jihoon menggantinya dengan piyama berwarna biru tua dan mendekati Seungcheol.

"Sini" Panggil Seungcheol dan mendudukan Jihoon di pangkuannya. Jihoon duduk dan Seungcheol memutar film itu.

Seungcheol menyandarkan dagunya ke bahu sempit Jihoon "Hei, kau tidak marah tentang misi tadi bukan?"

Jihoon mendengus pelan "Entahlah, kau mengingatkanku kepada hal itu"

Seungcheol tertawa mendengarnya, dia mengerti apa yang dimaksud kekasih mungilnya itu "Tapi itu kan misi"

"Dan kau juga sangat menginginkannya bukan?" Tanya Jihoon dan Seungcheol tersenyum, membuka bungkusan pertama _cookies_ cokelat yang sudah dia beli kemudian menyuapinya ke Jihoon. Kekasihnya itu hanya membuka mulutnya, menerima _cookies_ itu. Namun sepertinya tidak berakhir, Seungcheol memutar tubuh mungil Jihoon dengan mudahnya, mendekatkan wajahnya dan mengigit setengah bagian _cookies_ yang berada di mulut Jihoon.

Jihoon membeku dan Seungcheol tertawa kecil "Kau terlalu gugup chagi, tapi jika kau diam, aku akan melanjutkannya"

Pria manis itu menutup matanya, merasakan bibirnya yang membeku tersapu oleh bibir Seungcheol. Seungcheol sendiri memaksa masuk kedalam mulutnya, mencoba menghancurkan _cookies_ yang masih ada berada didalam mulut Jihoon dengan cepat. Tidak ada yang tersisa diantara tautan mereka dan Jihoon melepaskannya.

Seungcheol tersenyum menyapu bibir Jihoon dengan ibu jarinya "Sepertinya aku akan kecanduan mencium bibirmu itu yang masih ada _cookies_ -nya"

Jihoon tidak berbicara apapun, membalikkan badannya dan merebahkan kepalanya di dada Seungcheol. Dengan tangannya yang panjang, dia melingkarkannya ke tubuh mungil Jihoon.

"Kau mau _cookies_ lagi?" Tawar Seungcheol.

"Seungcheol hyung, jangan pacaran terus aku juga ingin _cookies_ " Keluh Dino disertai anggukan Minghao.

"Lihat saja Seungcheol hyung besok, dasar dia sangat memanjakan kekasihnya itu" Lanjut Soonyoung dan dengan kedua anggotanya itu mereka tadi mengintip apa yang dilakukan _leader vocal_ maupun _hip-hop team_ mereka.

Note:

hai semuanya! kalau kalian anak AFF pasti udah kenal samaku hahaha

denger saran teman sih kenapa ga bikin di FFN alasannya sih ya karena AFF rasanya beda gitu hahaha lagi pula ini cuma perkenalan doang kok untuk ff lainnya tetap kushare di AFF dan FFN ini cuma ku update link ff lain ya

enjoy!

kalau komen silahkan saja disini untuk link ff ku yang lainnya juga akan kusertakan ya

Happy reading~!

*Author ga pande pake FFN =_=


	2. Jicheol FF Link

Crane machine, mission and cookies (oneshoot):

/story/view/1127977

A Guy's popularity (completed):

/story/view/1120312

My Valentine (on-going):

/story/view/1131786

Sweet Melody and Harmony (drabble song-fict):

/story/view/1135815

Sixty Meters with Futsal (oneshoot):

/story/view/1145377

Jangan lupa tambahkan website asianfanfics ya!

Untuk komen silahkan disini atau di AFF juga boleh dan kalau mau lebih update silahkan subscribe disini ya ^^

Happy reading readers!

Note: author ga pande pake AFF =_=


	3. Jicheol FF Link part 2

Pocky Game [WARNING M]:

story/view/1147817/pocky-game-bahasa-jicheol-scoups-woozi

Chocolate in First Love:

story/view/1155346/chocolate-in-first-love-bahasa-jicheol-scoups-woozi

Heal Our Flashback (on-going):

story/view/1166740/heal-our-flashback-bahasa-jihan-jicheol-scoups-woozi

Jangan lupa tambahkan website asianfanfics ya!

See you guys! ^^


End file.
